


Between Constellations and Dreams

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Love, M/M, swaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron does not dance but perhaps Robert can get him to sway.</p><p>Forgot I'd written this. Found it and thought you may like it. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Constellations and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Josh Groban's 'So She Dances'. 
> 
> Feel free to pick the ballad you think they are swaying to. I wanted that to be the readers choice :-)
> 
> Genuinely don't know when I thought this may fit with storylines- future sometime, I'm guessing- but it fits with my run of fluffy stuff so yeah...

Aaron lent against pillar, taking a swig of beer. He smiled as he surveyed the scene before him. Most of his closest friends and family were enjoying themselves on the dancefloor; bopping along to some 80s tune that Aaron only recognised from catching his mum singing along to the radio. He laughed as his boyfriend and sister threw cheesy shapes without a care who was watching. To be fair, no one but him was paying attention; Adam, Vic, his mum and the majority of other guests at Diane and Doug’s wedding were also letting themselves go with varying degrees of success. 

“Not joining in?” Cain came up beside him and asked.

Aaron scoffed lightly, “Not really my thing.”

Cain nodded, “Not mine either.” He side-eyed his nephew, “You might have fun though?”

“Nah,” Aaron sighed, gesturing to Robert and Liv with his chin, “I’ll leave them to it.”

“Ok,” Cain didn’t want to push the issue since Aaron did seem alright, “Fancy another drink then?” He pointed to the nearly empty bottle in his hand. 

Aaron was about to answer but there was a change in song and the old-fashioned DJ came over the microphone with a low-voiced “This is for the lovers out there.” The slow ballad that started up caused a lot of movement as couples began to pair up.

“Come on then,” Moira said, sticking out her arm to Cain, who rolled his eyes but linked his arm with hers anyway.

“Sorry, kid, duty calls,” he said to Aaron as they left to position themselves amongst the others; Moira giving Cain a quick kiss and then wrapping her hands around his middle.

Aaron watched them, suddenly feeling a pang of jealousy that he couldn’t just do that. That he wasn’t awkward where PDA concerned. He glanced down at the floor and tried to shake off the feeling when a hand was suddenly stretched out in front of him. Aaron looked back up to see Robert with a hopeful shine in his eyes,

“Dance with me?” Robert asked softly. 

Aaron swallowed and glanced down again, “I don’t dance.”

Robert took hold of the bottle in Aaron’s hand and set it down on a nearby table causing Aaron to meet his eye again albeit with a degree of suspicion.

“Robert...” Aaron’s voice had a hint of warning but Robert wasn't deterred. He took hold of his boyfriend’s hand and squeezed it,

“We don’t have to dance,” Robert whispered with a shrug, “Just come and sway with me?”

Aaron’s breath caught in his throat and his heart was beating too fast but Robert’s beautiful smile and warm invitation meant he allowed himself to be guided out onto the floor. Soon the safe, familiar arms of his boyfriend were wrapped around him and he in turn wrapped his arms around Robert. Robert was leading them in their sway. Moving them gently around to the music. Aaron rubbed his cheek against the taller man’s shoulder and began to relax. Nothing else mattered but the two of them. Their connection. Their love.

“Look,” Moira tilted her forehead to a spot over Cain’s shoulder causing him to turn. What he saw warmed his heart. He turned back to his wife who was grinning, “Aren’t they sweet?”

Cain scoffed, “Sweet?” Moira didn’t bother to point out how her husband led them not so subtly around in a circle so he could keep glancing at his nephew with a fond and proud glint in his eye. 

 

Liv lent against a pillar, taking a swig of coke. She smiled as surveyed the scene before her. Her brother and his boyfriend closely embraced, swaying on the dancefloor surrounded by family and friends. Friends and family that had become her own. She sighed happily. Then the music changed. Grease Lightning. She watched as Aaron pulled back from Robert, who took a hold of his arm. She could see him lean forward presumably to tell him something but there was too much movement as people adjusted to the new tune. She stood up on her tiptoes in order to get a better look only to see Robert gesturing her to join him. She grinned as she walked over and laughed as she realised Robert had not only managed to convince Aaron to stay but that they had been joined by Adam and Vic who were trying to show him the correct moves. She nudged her brother’s arm playfully and received a look of pure joy in return. She stuck her arm out and joined straight in with enthusiasm. 

 

Chas lent against a pillar, taking a swig of wine. She smiled as she surveyed the scene before her. Her son, surrounded by his family and friends, out on a dancefloor, looking beyond happy.

“Not joining in?” Cain came up beside her and asked.

“You know what?” Chas said, putting her drink down on a nearby table, “I think we should.”

“We?” Cain exclaimed but he found himself being dragged out by his sister who was laughing wholeheartedly. He didn’t have it in him to put up much of a protest though when Moira appeared at his side and Aaron gave him a surprised but encouraging grin. So he stuck out his arm and joined in. 

 

No-one was lent against a pillar having a drink. Everyone was having fun on the dancefloor.


End file.
